The Super Railgun Wars
by battlefield4us
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, there was a parody of Star Wars as always, can Link Skywalker save the universe from the Sith empire, and will there be romance? Featuring the Railgun and Smash bros brawl cast. On Hold.
1. Prolouge

A/N: this is the star wars paraody you may not expect, I think I need to work on this a lot, and i'm only doing the original trilogy, because everyone does that, also it's that railgun fanfic you were wondering about, sorry it took a while to think about this and smash bros brawl is coming along for the fun, So hope you enjoy the parody of Star Wars with brawl, and railgun.

Disclaimer: i don't own Railgun or Smash bros.

A long time ago... When the avengers age of ultron was canceled...yay (sorry I hate that movie)

The Super Railgun wars! :)

episode IV: a new pacific rim film. (not really, but I wanted one)

It is the year 1999, about 27 years before the doomsday war, in the third galactic universe, there is a galaxy in war, after the fall of the Jedi knights, the sith empire rise to glory, but there's one problem, someone stole the secret plans, and it's none other than princess Makoto Misaka, the empire then races after her to continue their plans for world..er I mean.. galactic domination. And yadda yadda yadda, stuff happens and you know, hey luigi, why did you make me narrate for this film? I always hated star wars, and why did we asked the railgun and her friends to do this? Couldn't we wait for star wars 7 or something, and You can't be the director, it's not 2013 anymore.

Where's the money, I was told there would be seven million grand here, but did I find it? No! Why can't we do space balls, oh yeah, it's a parody, but if we so that, it's parody-ception!

(inception music BRAMMM!)

And we need Space balls 2: the search for more money, maybe we could do that, but maybe not. Can we make this quick, I'm late for my appointment with the other smash bros 2014 characters. What? You mean we're doing brawl only, dang it! Fine let's do this then. but can I get my coffee first? No? Awwww!

A/N: okay that was quick, I'll show you the cast list, keep this in mind.

Link as Link Skywalker

Solid Snake as Snake Solo

Makoto Misaka as Princess Misaka

Shiri Koroko as R2-D2

R.O.B as C-3PO

Diddy Kong as Diddybacca

Touma kamijou as Darth Touma

Meta Knight as Meta Kenobi

hope you check out the rest in a bit :)


	2. Part 1:

A/N: here's the real part of the star wars story, prepare for some fun! :)

Disclaimer: i don't own Railgun or Smash bros

Chapter 1: The adventure begins.

* * *

Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the star ship Enterprise, its continuing mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has -, oh right, it's Star Wars, not Star trek the next generation, alright begin the real story.

(cue: first song)

tattooine was calm, and the planet was beautiful, but outside it was not. A high-speed chase was going on, with the Rebels and the Empire. The _Tantive IV_ ( the rebel's ship) was slowly being followed by the Empire State destroyer (in case you're wondering, it's the Empire State Building Flying in space) with its long consecutive detail, and the license plate: This Is For The Players (tagline for Playstation 4). Massive firepower was being used from the ships, and the Tantive IV was doing the best it can to dodge it, but it had little success when one of the missiles hit it's core.

Inside the Tantive while it was rumbling over, R2-D2 (can also be called by her real name Koroko, and she's in human form, not in robot form.) and R.O.B-3PO was helping on the railing.

"I knew this ship wasn't fast enough!" Shouted Koroko.

"What do you mean not fast enough." 3PO said, "The database said it could outfly **anything**!"

"Well then they're wrong. We got to find Sissy quick." While the ship was being tilted a little bit, shirai instantly teleported away, with 3PO following her.

Outside the Tantive was being hailed by the Destroyer, and now it had the access to raid the ship, in the Tantive, Sisters (if you watch Railgun, clones of Misaka) were standing a few feet from the door that was in front of them. Their guns were up high and their artillery was deadly. They would have their chance of winning this. They stood in wait for the enemy to arrive, just then a tap on the door was heard.

"knock, knock." Someone from the outside said.

"Who's there?" The commanding sister asked and walked to the door.

"tick tick."

"Tick tick who?" The sister took a peek at the door, before it suddenly exploded and slided to the sisters. The commanding sister shouted out "I don't like That joke!" The sisters were being attacked by the Fighting Alloy team, and there was clones of them as well. they fired out their guns and managed to get the best of them. the Sisters fell down in defeat.

Once they cleared the room, they went in formation, and that's where our villain walked out of the door. he was wearing a dark helmet, a dark suit with a couple of buttons and white gloves (what?). He was Darth Tōma. He was breathing like all the other villains, and he walked to the red alloy commander.

"Sir, we've -" the commander was cut off, by Darth Toma. It wasn't because he was anxious, he brought out his tape recorder and paused it.

"Yes, you were saying." The villain replied.

"We've assembled a search party to find the princess, she'll be here in no time." The commander said.

"She better be, or else I have to read _Capturing princesses for dummies_." He couldn't think of anything worse than that.

a few paces away, there was princess Misaka, she was with Shirai and R.O.B-3PO.

"Take this." Misaka gave the teleporter two chips."Give this to Meta kenobi, and make sure to leave no trace".

"Don't worry sissy, just promise us to be careful." Koroko replied.

the Railgun nodded, she was given a hug by her friend. Then she immediately ran off, using her teleportation, while 3PO followed her.

"How come I don't get a hug?" It complained.

the Electric princess then dash off to the right, "I'm always careful, Shirai." she said to herself before tripping on a piece of metal. "ow!" She got back on her feet and continued running Before The alloy team came in.

"Freeze!" They aimed their guns at her, but unfortunately for them, she was prepared for this. using her electric ability, she had the metal bar, and threw it out to the team, causing them to flail to the ground. She pressed on, and a couple of them ambushed her, but she used her lightning and blasted them away, she did the same to the others, she carried a metal piece using her one hand and threw it out to the last soldier that was about to flee before getting knocked out.

"Hah, thought you can outsmart me?" She taunted the fallen Alloys, "nothing can sto-" she was then paralyzed by the alloy behind her using a tranquilizer dart. she fell to the ground with the others.

shirai kept taping the buttons of the escape pod. "and done!"

"And just in time too." R.O.B-3PO said, the pod start to close the hatch and moved out of the ship, and onto space.

Koroko finally decided to relax and take a nap.

"Hey R2, what's going to happen to the princess?" 3PO, was waiting for a response but all he heard was snoring. "Hey are you listening to me?" The robot wanted to ask her about the situation, but she was too tired. "Fine, then don't say anything women!" For the rest of the time, they were silent as the escape pod start to fall to planet Tatooine.

"Where is she!?" Tōma was grabbing and shouting at the unconscious Sister commander. He slapped it on its cheek, "Talk to me!" The red alloy general looked at his leader, in an awkward look.

"Just tell me where she is, gosh darn it!" Tōma slapped its cheek again.

"Uh sir, she's weak." The red alloy replied.

"Oh, I knew that." He finally got his wish as a few soldiers came with Misaka in both of their arms. "Well,well, if it isn't the Amazing Railgun." He put his arms around his hips.

"Glad to finally meet you sir, I've heard so much about you." She was making this conversation very smoothly, she did know what was going to happen to her soon enough, she would be ready for it.

"Well, good to know." Tōma liked that, "now tell me, where is the secret files?" He pointed a finger at her.

"Far away from here." Misaka said, and then she got a slap on the face by the dark man.

"Liar!" He yelled out to her. "there's no way the files can escape this ship, it's impossible."

"Sir," the blue alloy shouted raced to Darth Tōma. "An escape pod has launched out of the ship and is heading for Tatooine!"

"You planned this didn't you!" He looked at Misaka who was nodded.

"I guess it's about time your empire falls." Once again she was slapped in the face. Yeesh, the guy did like slapping people so much.

* * *

After the pod crashed to pieces, Shirai and R.O.B were now stranded in the desert environment that is Tatooine. The sun was extremely hot and this caused the two of them to be thirsty.

"I'm gonna die of thirst!" 3PO whined.

"You can't die of thirst you bucket of bolts." Said Koroko, she was sweating as well. the first thing she wanted to do was dive in a pool of clean water. Just then her watch hilted green. "He's over there." she pointed to the dunes far away.

"Great, you're using that stupid tracking device are you?" R.O.B wasn't a big fan when it comes to tracking devices of some sorts, he was the smartest robot around, and he didn't need one to help him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To find Meta Kenobi." She raced off to the dunes.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" the robot didn't want to be alone, but shirai just left him.

by the time the sun was slowly moving down the sand dune, Shirai was completely exhausted, she drinked half of her water bottle, and the hot atmosphere was immediately killing her.

"I can't take it anymore!" She complained, "I need water, and I need Meta kenobi!" that watch was probably malfunctioning again, it must've failed since they escaped earlier. She rested her head next to the large rock, and looked at the front. There was a sphere shaped Pokémon that was pink, had pointy ears and a curl on top. it was a Jiggelypuff.

"Aww, it's so cute." Koroko replied, she reached out her arms to hug the adorable pocket monster, "Come here." but the Jiggelypuff started singing a lulliby, Shirai was slowly getting dizzy, and couldn't see right, she then fell unconscious. The pokemon called out it's comrades when they appeared out of nowhere, they were all in brown hoodies, and they carried Shirai away from her original standing. they moved over a dune where they can see the Sandcrawler, the largest vehicle in the planet. they settled her down under a large vaccum like tube, and it sucked her in the vehicle.

She landed roughly on the bed of bolts, when R.O.B-3PO noticed her,

"Oh hey R2, you got capture too?" he asked, but all he heard was snoring from her. He groaned, "This is not my day."

The next morning, the empire launched a squad of Alloys to investigate the Pod, they looked all around themselves and start to look for any signs of tracks, and they found just that.

"Someone was in the pod, the tracks go in this direction." the Green alloy replied pointing to the far dune.

"Look sir, droids." the yellow Alloy popped in front of the green, holding a bolted circuit.

"Droid?" green said, "Why would the princess take the files in the droids there's got to be a reason."

"Here's one, they could take it to some jedi master."

"Nah, there's no signs of them since the clone wars, and even if they were, why here." they would've continued talked but the blue alloy came to them.

"Guys, i've found out something, there must've been droids keeping the secret files-" she start to say, but she got cut off.

"We know that already."

"But there's more, the droids have seventeen million dollars inside of them." that got their attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and when we find them, we'll become rich1"

"Then let's find them now!" the three alloys rushed out in the open desert in search for the droids, but they were heading in the wrong direction.

At the Sandcrawler, it was stopping and the trunk was opening up. the droids, humans, and mechanical stuff that nobody really cares about were walking out of the vehicle and started to do whatever they needed to do. R.O.B-3PO was carrying Koroko, because she was still sleepy, but she finally woke up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She replied, and used her hand to block out the sun. "I think I've slept late again."

"Yeah, like always." the robot put her down, she looked al over the place.

"Why is everyone out here?"

"Because they're going to get bought by customers, and so are we." R.O.B wasn't glad about that, he didn't want to be sold to some random creep.

"Yay." Shirai said in a weak cheery voice. "I'm so happy."

they just stood and start to feel more bored than usual, Enter Link and his Uncle Kihara Gensei. they were going to get a droid, and it looks like it's their lucky day.

"Link, Link!" That was Aunt Index (well, who else were we supposed to put in?) Link ran over to the large hole, where a few houses were down there.

"Tell your uncle that if he gets attractive with the lady robots, i'll slap him in the face." she shouted out loud enough for link to here.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they're not for sale." Link replied, he seemed to enjoy his life the way it is, but there was something he wanted more, he rushed back to his uncle.

he was already checking out some of the robots, one of them looked like a tin canned three-legged robot with metal coating (it's those robotic drones from Railgun).

"No, too stupid." that comment made the tin can mad, so mad that it self destructed to thousands of pieces, while getting his face blacked by that explosion, Gensei continued to look at the robots.

"Please buy me, I'm hot and I'm the smartest girl in a robot suit you've ever meet." Koroko said, she was holding a 'Buy me' sign that she made herself, she was waving a fan and she was doing a good job of bribing people, and by good job i mean totally failing the attempt of doing so. Uncle Gensei came to her, and took a real good look at her. She tried to be the most affectionate as possible.

"Hey baby," She said, lying on her side "You know i'm the most important thing you need to know about." it looked like it was working, could that old geezer be falling under her spell.

"Nah, too human." he said and pressed on. Shirai just looked at his back and let her mouth go open.

"NOOOOO!" She cried out, knowing that her charm failed "Why Cruel galaxy!?" she continued her disappointment cry, while the Uncle came to R.O.B-3PO.

"You, looks like you're fit for protocal." the uncle said, R.O.B took no hesitation to answer.

"Of course i am sir, I'm fit for that kind as well as others."

"Well, then i'll pass, i don't think i need a robot like that." he turned to leave but 3PO stopped him.

"Oh but you do my dear good sir." Shiral heard this and looked to the side and noticed 3PO. "I'm well enhanced at-"

"Alright, fine but you must speak a lot languages for me to buy you."

"Well okay," R.O.B cleared his throat if he had any, and start to talk, "Hola, soy el robot más inteligente y puedo hacer todo tipo de cosas que has conocido volcado o podría-"

"Shut up," Gensei didn't had time to listen to this talk, he turned to a jiggelypuff and said, "I'll take him, Hey link!" the boy walked to his uncle. "I want you to take these golden robot and this stupid lady to the garage."

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Koroko shouted.

"I meant the other lady." Gensei pointed to the girl next to her, She also had a robot suit, (that was Kongou Mitsuko in case you're wondering, but we'll call her red girl).

"But I was gonna head to the jungle later." Link said,

"Well you can do that with your friends in 2026, now just please take them in." The uncle exclaimed.

Link finally nodded and R.O.B-3PO followed him. "Come on girl." Red girl started to follow her new master, she was heading towards the house, before she bursted sparks all around her, she was hitted by Koroko's darts that was hidden in her sleeve, causing a malfunction on red girl, Link tunred and noticed the damage. "Uncle Gensei, this dang thing is malfunctioning, we can't take her with us."

The uncle turned to Jiggelypuff and said, "Hey are you trying to rip off us or something?" the Pokemon gave him a confused look. R.O.B said to Link, "Sir, i recommend we take that droid, She's in perfect condition."

"Hey I'm not a robot, I'm a girl in a robot suit!" Shirai shouted.

Link shouted to his uncle, "Uncle, what about that one?"

"you mean the stupid girl," the uncle turned to the pokemon again "We'll take that girl."

"Thank you." Koroko said. She got up on her feet and walked to Link and R.O.B. Link went on ahead in his house.

"Now you owe me." R.O.B said.

"I don't own you anything." Koroko punched the robot in the arm, and went in the house.

* * *

"ahhh, this is perfect." R.O.B said lying down in the hot tub, "I wonder if this is actually a time machine." Link was playing with his wind waker ship toy while Shirai was trying to uncode something.

"I disagree with you, this planet is a boring place once you live here." Link said, he put the toy down, and walked to Shirai. "You weren't my first choice at the shop."

"Yeah, I noticed, but some guys don't see what i'm really like." She calmly said.

Link asked "What are you trying to do?"

"Decode this message I got yesterday." She continued pressing the buttons on her device.

"It's best if you just press the first button a few times." that advice she took. "By the way, i didn't get the chance to hear your names."

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm R.O.B-3PO, the smartest robot of all time, and this boring lady is R2, also know as Koroko Shirai." the robot replied.

"Hey, ignore him, he's not that smart." The teleporter replied.

"I'm smart, and i can answer anything."

"Then what's one plus one?"

"Uhh, don't tell me, i know this." while R.O.B tried to work on his question, while Shirai tried to work on the device.

"We've been through a lot in the Rebellion war." she reply.

"Wait, you've been through the war." Link was surprised to hear about this.

"Yeah, And during that time i once saw a jedi knight that helped us create the rebel alliance." (A/N: I've played Star wars the force unleashed I and II, and i picked the good ending on both of them, so there will be mentioning of StarKiller and his heroic moments). the device sudddenly flickered a green light. "Oh, it's working." the device automatically turned on and a blue holographic message came on. the hologram showed a beautiful girl with short hair with a small flower on top, and a dress with a bowtie.

"Help me Meta Kenobi, you're my only hope." she said, the message flickered, repeating the same message over and over.

"Wait, what is this?" Link asked in confusion.

Koroko said, "Good question, that's a holographic message of the princess Misaka, but it's for Meta Kenobi."

"You mean Old metal Kenobi?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Not much, he lives just far in the dunes, at the west side, if you look for the large tower-like rock, you'll see it." Link noticed Shirai turn off the hologram.

"Thanks i'll remember that."

"By the way, can i play back the message, it sounds like she's in trouble." He reached out his hand to grab the device, but she moved it away.

"no can do, Link, it still needs to load for a bit, and it may finish by tomorrow."

"Link!" the aunt shouted out.

"Coming Aunt Index." Link replied, "i'm be right back, make sure the message finishes." He walked down the hall, while Koroko sat there.

"I got the answer!" 3PO finally said, "One plus one equals zero!"

"No you bucket of bolts!"

(Sorry i'm skipping the talk between uncle and son, i think i wrote in a bit too much.)

* * *

That evening, Link went out of the house and looked over at the falling sun, he was feeling a bit tired of living in this desert planet, he wanted to see the galaxy in front of his eyes, he wanted to feel the anticipation of the universe. he just looked at the sky. "One day, i'll fight the empire and save everyone." He said to the sky. "One day, that'll happen, you hear me galaxy, I'll do it!" "And no one's gonna stop me!"

"I'll save everyone!" His shouting was disturbing a few people now.

"Hey, how about you shut up and let us sleep!" Someone said.

"No, i'm telling my dreams to the world, and you can't stop me from doing that!"

"Yes, i can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes i Can!"

This went on for a little bit, so let's just get out of here.

* * *

A/N: thanks for looking at the longest chapter i've ever done. please have fun and i'll report back with my story soon, have a good one :)


	3. oh no they didn't

A/N: here's part two of my story, where things get a bit hectic.

Disclaimer: i still don't own Smash bros or Railgun.

Chapter 2: secrets everyone didn't knew about except me and you, and the cast.

* * *

After Link had that argument with someone outside, he walked back in his house and searched for Shirai. he unitentionally wanted to talk to her about this princess, and what they were going to do. just then..

"Surprise, Loser!" 3PO popped out of nowhere and scared the daylights out of link.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out loud, and then nearly fainted. "Don't you dare do that again!"

"Sorry, it's just kind of my favorite thing to do." the robot straighted his master up, before getting back to the topi che was about to say. "Sir, we have a serious problem, she's gone."

"Please tell me it's not Koroko."

"It is." Link rushed off outside the house and puled out his Kaleidoscope and looked past the desert floor.

"Drat, she's not around here, she probably wanted to finish the 'mission'." he said. "I'm so dead right now.

"I suggest we search for him."

"It's nighttime, we can't do that, there's probably gorons, or sand people, or even chickens that want to kill you in this harsh enviroment."

"Are you trying to scare me or something?"3PO didn't believe this.

"No, one time i hit a chicken and the whole farm attacked me until the next week, i don't want that happening to me again."

"Link!" that was his uncle, "it's time to go to your room."

"I'll be right there." he turned to R.O.B and said, "We'll search for her in the morning." he went back to his house with the shiney robot following him.

The next morning came, and 3PO and Link drove on their Aston Martin, to find Shirai, hopefully she can survive past the vicious people that live outside their home teritory.

"How could she do this, doesn't she know about the danger she's in?" Link asked the shiney robot.

"of course she does, the only thing she wants to do is find Meta kenobi."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you, it's classified." 3PO lied about that, he wouldn't want Link to know about this 'old guy' and why they were even searching for him just yet.

"Then what isn't classified?" The master asked, R.O.B just shrugged, so to pass the time he put on the radio station.

"Good morning, tattoine, last night's episode showed that the seattle seahawks won against the broncos. (a reminder in case you forgot the super bowl earlier this month)"

"Darn it!" R.O.B. said in disappointment, "Now i'm gonna lose all of my money to the space mafia!"

the radio continued speaking "if your name is R.O.B-3PO and you said 'Darn it, now i'm gonna lose all my money to the space mafia', you're wanted dead for 12 million grand, plus a penny, so don't go to the alpha zone in space, or else you'll die." Link wasn't surprised of it, but R.O.B was, and he didn't want to be turned into scrap metal.

after moving through the dunes for some time. they finally found R2, she was still walking and noticed the two coming to her.

"Alright, Shirai, what do you think you're doing?" Link asked.

"Searching for Meta kenobi, that's my mission, and i'm not declining it." she said

R.O.B replied to her "Forget about it, he's too old to do anything, and he can't live out here."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Shut up, let's not do this mission ever again, okay?"

"Wait.." She shutted both of them up, and started to pulled out a scanner. "There's several creatures heading this way."

"Oh no." Link knew what those creatures were, "Sand people, let's take a look, and stay out of sight," he got his bow and arow out of his car, and moved, with Shirai and 3PO following.

He looked through his kaleidscope and saw two unmounted creatures. they were both bears, and they were doing nothing but dancing.

"there's bears but no sig- wait a minute." he didn't turn his telescope, for the first sand person appeared in sight, "There's one right here, he's doing nothing." the sight was suddenly blocked, he looked up and saw a sand person right in front of him.

"Holy smokes!" 3PO fainted, while Link was left with the creature, it banged on him using the rifle, and he was still trying to do that, while he rolled from side to side.

the creature roared a vicious cry, which can be heard far away.

Koroko, meanwhile, was hiding, she notice the sand people coming and they dropped an uncousious link on the ground. "Oh no, that's not good." She whispered to herself, she got out a dart and tried to aim at one of the enemies, "No, that won't work, it'll just blow my cover."

The sand people started to investigate the aston martin, they pulled out a celebrity poster of Zelda, a james bond autograph, a blackjack set, and an invitation to the "Go kill yourself" festival. they were probably looking for the girly bracelet link put in. (heh, girly stuff).

then a screeching sound came out of nowhere, the sand creatures noticed and they flee, Koroko spectated that it was another type of hostile creature, but one look at him said a different set of words.

"Is that..?" the (short) hooded man moved to Link, he leaned over to examine him, he was alive, and not injured. he took off his hood, that revealed the one and only Meta kenobi.

"Hello Koroko." he said, he was very nice, she'll give him that, "Come here, don't be shy."

The teleporter took a little bit of hesitation before coming to him. "Uh, how do you know my name?" she asked.

"I've seen your original programmer, you were just finished being built up, and i thought you looked so cute." the words made her blush, she did find meta kenobi a bit affectionate.

"Are you meta kenobi?"

"Yes, who else who i be?" he smiled, (he was played by meta knight, but he doesn't have a smile). "And don't worry about your friend, he's fine."

Link finally regain himself, and put his head up,

"you're gonna be alright." kenobi said, link finally realized who he was looking at.

"you're Meta, glad to see you here." Koroko came close to him.

"And a good thing too, why are you here?"

"Because this girl over here wanted to come here, she's searching for you probably."

"Why?" Kenobi's question wasn't answered when a roar was heard far away. "The sand people, they're coming back, let's head indoors."

* * *

"My father wasn't a war hero, he worked at a community service." Link said, "And he always loved it."

"Well that's what your uncle told you," Kenobi said. "He didn't want you know about this."

"Did you fought during the Alloy wars? (it's the clone wars, but they become stormtroopers soon, so it's called that).

"Yes," Meta kenobi said, "i was a jedi knight, just like your father."

"Why didn't i know this?"

"Because your uncle thinks you'll try to act like a hero and die trying, your father was a warrior, and a good pilot, just like yourself, and a good friend of mine." Meta got up and walked past Koroko and got out a thin handheld object. "Your father wanted you to have this, but i would be afraid that your uncle would disapprove of this." he gave the object to link, it was the master sword, the most epic weapon of them all.

"This sword sucks." he said.

"Sorry, that's the wrong one," he threw the sword out and got out another object. "This is your father's lightsaber." he gave it to Link. "it's the weapon of a jedi knight, better than a blaster." Link intetionally activated it, and it's blade popped out. "It's a valuible weapon, and many others have this." link waved it around, the weight was good, and the feeliness was fine, he could get used to this, "But that was before the dark times, before the empire's debut."

Link deactivated his new hand-me-down lightsabe and looked at meta kenobi. "How did my father die?"

"he was killed by Darth Toma, he was a pupil of mine, but he then turned to the dark side of the jedi, he helped them hunt the jedi knights, and extinquished them all, and betrayed and killed your father, now the jedi is no more, Vader was subdued by the dark side of the force."

"the force?" Link didn't know what that meant, but one look on kenobi and he knew it all.

"The force is a power that the jedis have, it's their forcefield, their protector, their aura-"

**WARNING: ERROR IN PROGRESS**

"Hey!" the screen was tilted to the left a bit, with Ruby Rose coming from the audience stage, "That's our thing!" She was refering about the Aura, (mentioned in episode 6 of RWBY).

"Shirai walked next to the camera and said "You, get out of here, go back to Beacon land!" she pushed her back to the audience crowd, after letting her finish, "I like that glowing sword weapon, by the way!" (also, she likes weapons)

**ERROR TERMINATED: CONTINUING FANFICTION STORY**

"As i was saying" Meta continued "the force is their force field, their protector, their 'Ahem' savior."

Koroko brought up the mission thing finally "sir, i have this message for you."

"then put it up for us." She put up her device and played the message from yesterday. the holographic Misaka returned.

"General Kenobi, you've helped the republic during the Alloy wars, now we need you to help us, i'm sorry if i can't be presented in public, for my mission to return to Pop Star has become a failure when the empire abducted my ship," she explained, "I've given the stolen secret information to this R2 unit, you must make sure this girl delievers the info to Pop star, This is our darkest hour, help me Meta Kenobi, you're my only hope," She then shouted "And next time, don't bring a space Kraken with you!" the message finally flickered off.

the group (and if you're wondering, yes 3PO is being quiet, so he's MIA for now) now knows the dangers they were soon going to witness. the princess was in grave danger, but what's with the Space Kraken thing?

Meta kenobi turned to Link and said, "It looks like you need to follow the ways of the force, you should come to Pop Star."

"I can't go there." Link replied, "I have to go back home, my aunt and uncle are gonna wonder where i am."

"I need your help, Link, and she needs it too, i'm too old for this sort of thing."

3PO chose that moment to brag. "Hah, I told you Shirai!" He yelped out to the R2 girl.

Link exclaimed, "I can't do this, i have work to do here, there's nothing i can do about this war, it's a long way from here."

"That's what your uncle would say."

"Great, how am i gonna explain this to him."

"Just remember to learn about the force, link." meta kenobi was still calm.

"Maybe i can take you to a transporter."

"I'm not sure about that link, the last one's been taken by Vulcans."

"Told you so!" 3PO shouted to Koroko again, (yeah, the bet thing).

* * *

meanwhile at the far corners of space, the Empire state destroyer was having a meeting, while heading to the Death Star ( i got nothing on this, so don't ask)

"Until the satilite is functional, we're toasted." replied Miyoshi Yoshiko, speacking to the others in the large meeting room, "The rebels are well equiped, plus they can fly, and they're more good than you think they are."

"More good than your starfleet thinks," commented Kitabi Hatsuya, "but not this battle station."

"Don't be so negative man, The rebellion will continue to win this war, and we will be dead-" Miyoshi's voice was stopped by someone else.

"Then it's time to change the tide, sir." Lt. Kiyama Hofman came to the room with none other than Darth Toma. "I've recevied word that the Emperor has dissolve the flight plans perminately, the air strike team has faced an eternal delay." (hint: the emperor is a villian from railgun, take a guess)

"that's not possible," Yoshiko was unaware of that annoucement. "No one ever gets a flight delay."

"How were they able to take them down?" asked Kitabi.

Kiyama answered "they took control of the territorys within hours, making the chances of winning go to us." She smiled, evily. she was the only girl here, and most of the time she was like that. "by the next few, they will fear us, like ghosts. (no, she meant COD Ghosts)

"But what about the rebels?" that was Roberto Katze speaking now "If the rebels know about this, it is possible that they could find our food supply and our weakness, then we'll starve to death."

"No, they're not taking my pizzas!" Koujun Kikuhiko said, worrying about his delivered pizza boxes he recieved. he ran from the table and accidentally slamed himself on the door.

"The plans that were stolen will be back to it's owner, us." Toma viciously replied. "And i can guarrentee that if they don't we'll ahnilate them all."

"That's a bad idea!" 2nd Lt. Sugitani angerly replied. "we can't launch that plan into action, we already have it here, and it's gonna kick ass, we should use this!"

"Don't become one with the technology, Luitenent." Said Darth Toma, "the chances of destroying a planet is near powerful than the force, and it's not powerful enough to destroy the Borg empire."

"Yeah right, like you could scare me Toma." Sugitani exclaimed, "We nearly lost you twice when your apprentice came along," (Spoilers for the force unleashed II fans, Sorry) "and now if you chose this plan for us, we'll all die, and you'll regret thi-" he suddenly started choking, that was Toma's doing (he's like, Yes i have a power). he was raising his hand, and letting the force choke the daylights out of the guy. Kiyama didn't expect this to happen.

"I find your lack of faith, reliability, and awesomeness disturbing." Toma shuddered after saying that. he was, tuthfully uncomfortable with this guy.

"Toma, quit him, release him now!" Kiyama shouted.

"Fine, my good lady." the force let go of Sugitani's throat, and letting his face fall on the table.

"Ow, you didn't have to do it so hard!" he cried out.

"Look, the station will be functional soon enough, once that's taken care of, we'll destroy the rebels and get all the pizzas we want." Kiyama finished that line, which cause Koujun to cheer.

"Hurray for apocalypse weaponry." he unfortuately wasn't expecting something else to happen to him

"DID I TELL YOU TO YELL OUT!?" Kiyama activated her Dual-Skill (or multi-skill, whatever you want to call it), tore off a metal stick and flunged it at Koujun's uniform, nearly killing him. he screamed in terror. one of the things they know was that you should never mess with Kiyama Hofman. EVER.

"Uh, i think you should go to your happy place." Darth Toma quickly said.

"I DON'T HAVE A HAPPY PLACE!"

Toma ran outside the room, with Kiyaa following her in her rampaging moment. they better get to the Death Star soon or else the rebels arn't going to be the only ones to worry about.

* * *

A/N: Let's stop right here for now, i can't keep working now, see you soon.


	4. space dandy not included

A/N: sorry about releasing my other story (the nemesis of war), but i'm working on it, so let's continue with this one. (sorry for the misspelling).

Disclaimer: i don't own Smash bros or Railgun.

Chapter 3: it's the dandy guy in space!

* * *

Our heroes, Link, Koroko, R.O.B. and Meta Kenobi saw the corpses of the robots, lots of them were around the place.

"They didn't last long." Link replied, "the sand people must've done this."

"no, it wasn't them, someone wanted to made us think it was them." meta said. they ride in singe filed lines, just like school people to cover their tracks."

"They're the same Jiggelypuffs that sold Shirai and 3PO."

"So they're dead?" The golden robot question them, he was happy for that.

"they were killed by imperial soldiers."

"But why would they attack the pokemons?" link asked before he realized something, back at the den, the holographic message explained that Koroko had secret files from the empire, if those imperial soldiers were looking for them... "If they saw the tracks, and traced them to the owners it would lead to.. home." he quickly rushed to the Aston Martin.

"Wait Link!" Kenobi shouted "It's dangerous to go alone there!" link didn't care. he got in the car and drove away.

"Great, he left us!" The teleporter said. "now what are we supposed to do?"

"Let's play go fish!" R.O.B shouted.

"No way, you always beat me."

"i want to play!" Meta was all game, he rushed to R.O.B and start to get the stack of cards ready.

"Fine, I'll join you." shirai sat down and grabbed the cards.

"You got any 97s?" She asked, R.O.B. counted his deck, his hand had all of the 97 cards, so he lied.

"Go fish."

"Damn it, every time!"

At Link, his Aston Martin drove on to his house. he went to his unused parking lot, only to find his home, crushed and burned. he hopped of the car, and walked to the houses.

"Uncle Gensei!" He cried out, "Uncle Gensei, Aunt Index!" he looked all over the place, and he notice two pairs of skeletons, that was them. he stepped closer to them. "Oh my gorons." he whispered, they were gone, by the empire.

The Tie fighters moved in to the Death Star, in there, Darth Toma was accompained by two alloy generals, and they were heading for the one place that's most important: Princess misaka's room. first thing though, Toma stopped his tape recorder, so he can talk.

the door open and the trio slipped in. the princess looked at them.

"Good afternoon princess." Toma said, "how are you today?"

"Good, the problem is that there's no food around here." she lied, and however, she was given a coconut soda, "Thanks for that sir." she took a sip of it, it was actually refreshing.

"Okay," Toma was now getting back on topic. "we need to know about the rebel's secret base." right next to him was a floating drone, it had two mechanical arms, one of them had a needle on it, they were going to use it to confirm her secrets. the drone was getting closer but it was slowly moving, the alloys left them in peace, and the door closed behind them, leaving Toma, and misaka in the room with the droid.

Right before the droid managed to do it's job, misaka reacted, she kicked the droid in the face and then released an electrical blast from her hands, electrifying the whole room. she breathed, thinking she had taken them down, she saw Toma still standing, with his hand straightened with his open palm.

"Damn." she muttered to herself, how could she forget about that ability he had.

Toma grabbed the near broken needle and said, "Now let's continue with the talk."

The aston martin drove back to the unknown corpses of the robots, he saw R2, and 3PO continuing go fish (score: 3PO: 99. koroko: 0), while Kenobi was checking the rest of the disasterous event, Link walked straight to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, there was nothing you could've done if you were there." he said.

link replied to him, "I want to go to Pop Star, i want to know the ways of the force."

"alright then." kenobi patted his shoulder and they both moved to the aston martin.

"I win again!" R.O.B. shouted out loud, Shirai was mad at the robot already, she forced a push right at him.

* * *

the aston martin drove throught the rocks, and they stopped in the cliff, and watched the town just far as the eye can see.

"Mos island space port, we must be careful, god knows what will await us."

the aston martin continued to drive through the place, most of the people were minding their own buisness, and half of them was palying around with their animal creatures. the two droids watched them play around.

"Look at them, isn't this a good place?" Koroko said to R.O.B. but he gave her a "No.

"This place is boring, don't you even know what people eat here?" the shiney robot exclaimed.

"No.."

"They eat cow for breakfest, and spinach for dinner."

"You're making that up, arn't you?"

"No, it's 100% fake, er i mean, truthfull." the car came to a halt, by four Alloys.

"Sir, tell me, how long did you had those droids." the red one said.

Link replied, "For about three to four seasons," while he said that, Meta kenobi secretly waved his hand, and whispered this. "okay, just asking."

the red alloy said "okay, just wondering." the jedi was using mind tricks to get past the alloys.

"they're not the ones." the red alloy said, then he looked at the group and replied "Carry on." the car did so, moving away from them. it parked in the lot, outside a bar.

"How could you do that?" Link immediently asked kenobi.

"the force is super effective on the weak minded, and the ones that don't watch the breaking bad season finale."

"Oh, then do you remeber the time when nolan white-"

"Shut up, i haven't watched it yet!"

"Why not, it's been two years since that came out."

"Well, my television is too slow, so i have to wait until tomorrow!" kenobi got that out of the way and continued. "We'll find a pilot there, be careful."

"i'm always careful."

"Someone already said that." Koroko exclaimed.

As soon as they enter the bar, it was filed with tons of people and aliens, they were having a blast, and were busy hitting things, plus they were drinking orange juice (yeah, other liquids are illegal in this planet). link and R.O.B. was not expecting this kind of bar to be here.

"This is what a bar looks like?" link asked in utter confusion.

"No...I haven't been to one in days, but this isn't like the others." R.O.B said.

they decided to look around for a pilot, considering that one won't just walk in front of them.

"Hey you!" someone shouted to the both of them, it was the bartender "we don't serve droids, because they don't know how to drink."

"i do know how to drink." R.O.B. shouted, to prove his point, he got out a coke can, and opened it up, but he was holding it upside down, letting the liquid fall out, and he was drinking nothing.

"3PO, it's best if you stay outside." Link adknowledge the shiney robot.

"fine, but i'm getting a martini from your car, and it should be shaken, not stirred." he got out of the bar, while Link continued to look around. he nudged the bartender, who gave him a glass of milk, (it doesn't count as juice in this story), he was nudged by a Remlit, he returned to his drink, when a Devil (assist trophy) tapped him.

"he doesn't like you!" it said.

"Sorry." link went back to his drink, but he was stopped.

"I don't like you, do you know what happens to people who come here?, they get killed."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled for them."

"Don't do that kid!"

Kenobi stepped up to him. "Hang on, violence is not the answer."

"or is it?!" Devil pushed Link aside and was prepared for a fight. Meta ignited his lightsaber and slashed the guy's aiming arm off. it fell on the ground right next to Link. meta turned off the lightsaber and everyone, who was witnessing the whole thing, went back to their buisness.

(here we skip a part)

A gentleman (and by gentleman, i mean a guy with a headband, an eyepatch we added to look like naked snake/big boss, a present day gun, and a bulletproof vest from 2069) came by the tabel and sat down, with Diddybacca, Link and Meta kenobi.

"The name's Solid Snake solo, but you can call me Snake, cause it sounds better." he said, hating the name the director gave him (the director was Luigi, not me). "I'm captain of the Millenium Falcon, Diddy tells me that you're looking for a ship to Pop star."

"Yes, do you have a fast ship?" Kenobi asked Snake

"Looks like you never heard of the Millenium Falcon."

"who else would know?"

"Lots of people, she can outrun any imperial star ship, and it gets a lot of critism." Snake replied. "Why do you want to go to Pop Star anyways?"

Link answered, "I want to know the ways of the Force."

"Don't you mean the Schwartz?"

"No, the Force!"

"I'm pretty sure it's the Schwartz."

"The Force, okay?!"

"Fine, yeesh." (guess where Snake got that from) Our pilot turns to Diddybacca, "Diddy, is it good enough to fly to Pop Star?" the chimp nodded. "Well, you got yourself a pilot." Link turned behind him to notice the bartender telling the Alloys about them.

"Guys, we got a problem." he alarmed them,

"Okay, meet me at docking bay 6." Snake said, they understood, and left the bar as fast as he could. the alloys checked the table, and it seemed good, so they left them in peace. "Okay, let's go." he said to diddy, he walked out and Snake got out of his seat, right before someone else pointed a gun at him. It was Tingle.

"You're not going anywhere!" he says to Snake, pointing a gun at him.

"Of course I am, hey, if you see andross, tell him I got the money."

"It's too late for that, Black mask had put a bounty on your head and every assassin in Gotham will come after you."

"Who's black mask?"

"Oh, wrong story, anyways I got you now!" Tingle was unfortunately shot by Snake's silenced pistol twice.

"you were saying." He said to the dead person, then went off the table to pay the wonderful bartender.

At the Death Star, Tōma looked at his watch, "where are those goddam pizza?" He said to Kiyama, who was calming down after that rage from earlier.

"They're still being delivered, can't you wait any longer?"

"No!" An imperial alloy walked to Tōma.

"Sir, our stations are functional and we're ready to attack, where shall we go?"

Kiyama said to the soldier, "Let's take it to the princess' home world".

the dark lord replied "that's a great idea, the wizard of OZ would never expect that!"

"I meant Pop Star!"

"Oh, okay then."

Back on tattoine, the group walked to see the see the Millenium Falcon.

"Wow, it's a piece of junk." Link said, either Snake ahead an incredible sense of hearing, or he knew someone would say that, he rushed over to Link and pointed a gun at him.

"What did you say!?" He exclaimed.

"uh, I said it's a great ship, and one of the finest." Link studdered, Snake smiled and let go of his coat.

"Okay then, this ship is the fastest one you've ever seen." Snake let the hatch open up, and the group went in.

"Whoa." Link was surprised and utterly terrified of this. "This ship has an interior chrome design?" the ship's inside was shiny, futuristic, and clean, even the bathrooms, sinks, pilot chair, and the turrents looked like they were made just yesterday.

"Yep, does this ship look like a rock star to you or what?" Snake asked the gang.

"I don't find it very attracting." Koroko said.

"Too bad, this is my ship, and i make it the most comfortable around." Snake heard Diddy's alarming cry. he rushed over to him, as he barked out his statement.

"What's that, we got Alloys?" he understand his language. "Great, so much for a tour." the hatch of the Falcon closed, and Snake san in the pilot's chair. the ship flew from the dock, and went out of Tattoine's atmosphere. however it was being followed by an Empire state building ship.

"We're being followed!" Link shouted.

"Like i haven't noticed!" Snake pushed a few buttons on the panel and went to work. "Guys, in a few seconds i want you to strap in, we're going in Light speed."

"What, why not Ludicrus speed?"

"Because that doesn't Exist!"

"Hey, you believed in the Schwartz, so how come you don't believe in Ludicr-" his voice was drowned by the ship when it engaged in light speed. their journey to Pop star had begun, and ended.

* * *

Back at the death star, Misaka was being dragged, by two Alloys to Kiyama, and Darth Toma.

"You can't do this to me!" She cursed on the enemies of the force, "This will not be allowed her-" She was slapped by Kiyama, this time. "Shut up!"

Toma start to speak "Princess Misaka, We decided to use this awesome space station to use it's power and do the worst thing possible." he responded. "To blow up your home world."

"No!" she screamed, "That's not even my home, and that's not po-"

"Shut up!" another slap came from Lt. Kiyama, she then signal the troops. "is the power core ready?"

"Yes mam, it's over Nine THOUUUUSSSSAAAAANNNNNDDDDDD!"

"Then fire it up!" the Death star's power eye start to glow green, and the laser moved to the Planet of Pop Star, within seconds it blew up to millions and millions of pieces, the Princess saw the destruction of her (not) home planet and cried, "No!"

* * *

A/N: and that's the next part, before i leave, i want your opinion: who is better at playing as Luke skywalker? Link, or Toma, please answer your thoughts and i'll submit my next chapter soon, thanks. Please review.


End file.
